The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (DVD)
You might be looking for The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (VHS). In 2002, The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb The Doctors, 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond offers a comprehensive and candid look at a stable of programmes that continues to grow in popularity with each new generation, even though the series came to an end in 1989, proving that the Doctor and his police box will never be forgotten. It is more more than 35 years since a most unusual form of time travel machine in the guise of an ordinary police box first hesitantly materialised on our black and white television screens. Millions of viewers have been enthralled ever since watching the exploits and adventures of the Doctor and the colourful multi-various crews of the time machine. This is the story of Britain's favourite home grown science fiction programme told by the different actors who have played the role of the Doctor. Included are specially filmed interviews with Sylvester McCoy, Peter Davison, Colin Baker and the late Jon Pertwee, all of whom share their memories of bringing the scripts and famous terrifying adversaries such as the Daleks, Cybermen and the Ice Warrior to life that ensured a generation would spend at least half an hour a week watching television from behind a cushion or settee. We show rare behind the scenes footage taken from adventures 'The Smugglers', 'The Abominable Snowmen', 'The Demons' and the unfinished Tom Baker story 'Shada'. There is a unique collection of unpublished photographs spanning all of the 7 Doctors. This special programme also includes an insight into the methods ujsed in the design of the Ice Warrior and Cybermen models, all featured in the last series. In addition to the many and varied stars who have played the Doctor, the programme also includes interviews with senior production personnel such as director David Maloney, producer Philip Hinchcliffe and former BBC Head of Serials and Drama Shaun Sutton. There are also a host of actors and actresses who have played the Doctor's various assistants down the years, each giving us a different angle into what made the series so special. Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 60 mins approx Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 60 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Region 0 release Cover blurb The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond is a hallmark documentary about the world famous BBC TV series Doctor Who, packed with personal insights and views from the very people who made the programme. Arranged in order of the various actors to have played the Doctor, this documentary features a host of specialty recorded interviews with the programme's cast and crew. Doctors, companions, and production personnel all share their unique experiences on the programme and their opinions as to what makes "Doctor Who" so special to so many. The programme also features rare, behind the scenes home movie footage of The Smugglers, The Abominable Snowmen, and the unfinished Tom Baker Story Shada, as well as a unique collection of unpublished photographs spanning all the Doctors from the TV series. In addition to the main feature, this special DVD release comes packed with previously unseen material that could not be included in the original VHS release. Based on the best-selling book by Adrian Rigelsford, this documentary offers a comprehensive, candid and at times controversial look at a series that continues to grow in popularity. Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 0 *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Doctor Who DVDs Category:Items starring or written by Sylvester McCoy Category:Items starring or written by Peter Davison Category:Items starring or written by Colin Baker Category:Items starring or written by Jon Pertwee Category:Items starring or written by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Items starring or written by Wendy Padbury Category:Items starring or written by Caroline John Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Courtney Category:Items starring or written by Louise Jameson Category:Items starring or written by Mark Strickson Category:Items starring or written by Pip and Jane Baker Category:Items starring or written by Sophie Aldred Category:Items produced by BBV